Customer service support is an important aspect of businesses that provide products and services to consumers. In many instances customer service support environments comprise various levels of support, which are usually referred to as tiers. Each tier generally comprises a certain level of expertise in a field. If a lower level tier agent is unable to answer a customer's question the agent usually contacts a next-tier agent. One problem with current customer service support environments is that an efficient system for managing and organizing help sessions between customers and first tier agents and first tier agents and higher-tiered agents does not exist. A lower tier agent may have to contact multiple higher tier agents to answer a customer's question. This can greatly increase the time a customer has to wait before he/she receives an answer, thereby causing the customer to have a poor customer service experience.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.